


Our Last Words

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Kidman Leslie and Ruvik, Past Sebastian Castellanos/Myra Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has this idea for a while. I guess small AU where the ground beneath Seb didn't collpase and he was able to have his last talk with Joseph</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Last Words

“Joseph!” he called out seeing his partner shot. He should have chased Kidman or Leslie, but his attention was on his partner. He ran to the still man, lifting his torso into his arms so their eyes met. Joseph looked a little confused, lost, but not in pain thankfully. “Joseph.” He whispered. “You…you feel it?” he could see where the bullet was lodged in his partner’s body, the blood seeping through his clothes also a dead giveaway.

“It’s…a small…pain.” He answered after taking a deep breath. “Seb…?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” He allowed one hand to cup Joseph’s cheek, feeling his skin begin to loose warmth. “You’re not dyin’ on me.”

Joseph chuckled though it looked painful for him to do so. “Well, sorry Seb…” he took another deep breath, wheezing slightly. “But…you don’t have anything to help this time…do you?” Sebastian shook his head, using his last syringe on himself. “Then…you have to do this alone…”

“No. Joseph, we’re partners.”

“You say that like it’ll…change anything.” He raised his hand to gently tangle it in Sebastian’s hair. “It won’t, Sebastian.”

“But…” he closed his eyes. “I’ll find something to heal you.”

“I’ll be dead by then.”

“How the fuck can you be so calm about this?!” Sebastian demanded, eyes reopened to angrily glare into Joseph’s. “You’re dying!”

“I know…” he swallowed thickly. “But it also means I…I won’t turn and try to attack you…again.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“How do we know?” his hand slowly began losing grip in Sebastian’s hair. “…Seb?”

“What?”

“When this hell’s over, can you…can you be the one to tell my family about me?”

Sebastian squeezed his arms around Joseph feeling familiar tears start to sting in his eyes. He didn’t want to cry ever again after losing Lily and Myra but Joseph was forcing him to. “…f-fine. Yeah, okay…I’ll tell ‘em.”

“Thank you…” he closed his eyes, breathing shallowly. Sebastian sat back on his knees, cradling Joseph’s torso close to him as he ran a hand over Joseph’s back. “…Seb?”

“Don’t say anything else.”

“…but…I need to…”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to die with it…on my consciousness.”

“What is it then?”

“I love you…”

Sebastian frowned down at him. “…you love me?”

“Yeah, stupid, I know.” He smiled just the slightest. “After all, you’re still in love with Myra.”

“…why didn’t you tell me before this shit?”

“I told you. You’re still in love with Myra if that ring is any indication.”

Sebastian scowled and tore off his ring, throwing it far away. “Fuck the ring.”

“Sebastian…why…did you do that?”

“It’s just a painful reminder.” He swallowed. “I…I don’t know if I love you, Joseph, but I care about you, always have.”

Joseph’s smile grew. “That gives me some peace…thank you…Seb.”

Sebastian nodded and held Joseph, slowly feeling him breathe less and less until his chest was still. When he willed himself to look down at the body, he found the smile Joseph had, didn’t fade. He wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand before gently laying Joseph to the ground. He hated to leave him here in this horrid place but he had a mission. He had planned to stop Ruvik before but now that this man had helped, even if indirectly, kill his partner; Sebastian had an all new reason to stop him.


End file.
